


【赫海】  这个他  13

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [13]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  13

13  
他们就这样并无多言、两不相认地抱在一起，时而两额相抵，时而相互入怀，随躁动的音乐摇晃在自己的节奏里。东海合着眼去体味赫宰的怀抱和触碰，畏惧这如同谎言一般的亲近在真实的灯光下骤然破灭而不敢抬头来看他的眼。直到对方安抚一样开始用温热的手不停摩挲他的后颈，睁开眼才意识到时间过去、人群已然渐稀。有大幕即将落下的声音，他不舍地松懈了力度，随之听到对方简洁地掐断了自己的全部梦境，“我先走了”，便从他手臂中脱离，携带着的气息，也逐渐消散在剩余的有色浊气里。  
东海回身去追望他离开的身影，见李赫宰冷着脸目跟一个眉眼娇俏的男人会合，并肩从这地下世界往外走去。自己被遗留在这晦暗里，并未能一起去承接现实的光热。  
离场去找到朋友的时候，天光已然熹微，他摇着沉重的大脑去看街面上动物们破败的妆面跟惨烈的脸，画面一帧帧地晃动颤抖，同不久前无由的欢闹强烈对比。东海然后笑，自己又有什么不同：各样幻影，执意不辨真假、无需理由地沉迷。  
一同回去的车上，他把头靠在窗框上，任高速行驶带来的震颤撞击自己、钻进头皮。拳头攥紧着去点开聊天软件，找到对话名单很底下的李赫宰，打开来，又退出去。沉迷就很好，沉迷就足够好；我不敢问他，我怕我会醒。  
他靠在窗框上再一次把眼目闭紧，自我已然沉浸在并无必要的苦闷里。最后在心绪满溢到即将决堤地不得不吐露中，找到许久未联系的黑发女孩，在银灰色的凌晨的出租车里平顺又烦躁地敲字：  
我好像喜欢他  
我不知道该怎么办  
窗外的大片乌鸦嘶吼着从逐渐醒来的城市边缘跃起要扑到中心去，在路边他闻到夜晚本身在腐烂过后接触新生阳光的味道，正介乎熏臭和馨香之间。  
李东海在迷濛的空气里盛着张干白的脸回到学校，此时还未到电梯的运行时间，爬楼的时候膝盖跟心一样战栗，他停下来喘气，等耳鸣声散尽。轻手轻脚地回到寝室，匆忙地跟白日第一批醒来的同学一起洗漱，躺下来以为终于得以平静。耳侧是彻夜尽听喧嚣过后残存的长鸣，举头只纯白的天花板做最佳的幕布来投影，身下甚至还有被抚弄之后徒留的酥麻。他翻过身只轻轻地叹气，头脑既迷糊又清醒，他知道自己此刻身体疲惫而精神亢奋、眼睛根本无可能闭起。便只得拖起坠重的身体坐回冰凉的板凳上，想用学习来躲避头脑影院重复放映他的影像，从讲台上直到夜店里。随意拨下本书来却还是他的署名、他的字迹、他给自己留的纸条、他淡淡的气息。李东海眼睛湿了，嘴上却笑了，觉得自己有一点快乐。  
终于头部昏沉地爬上床倒下去意识不清，再醒来已是下午五点。日间做梦的电波回旋倾向于强盛而记录清晰，他看着雪白的天幕复述着幻影。在青色的路间追逐赫宰，去拍他的肩后，喊他的名，对方并不回头也不出声，像感知不到东海一样不停歇地往前走。几次之后梦里的海也不焦躁了——明白自己是理所当然被排除在外。他没有发现他连在梦境里都把赫宰置于不可触及的高地。  
睁眼就想起很久以前网络流传的那些庸俗的语句，梦里见到的人醒来就要……，认定自己愈发不可理喻。睡前因头脑麻木无力思考而显得明了的一切又如乱麻缠绕一起。想见他，但不敢去问；要见他么，或许他并不当真；可是希望见他，昨天感觉他并不高兴；能见他么，我算是什么呢。  
黄昏的稀薄光线透过蓝色的窗帘已深重得要将他淹没。难以判断自己是否在犯欢场贪欢的大忌——夜场的故事只会是故事、发生的瞬间即有消散的哨声响起。他不是没有体会过被那些把游戏当真的人们追逐的败兴。  
抓着头发翻出那姐姐回复的信息，还是那样最简单的建议：  
“告诉他”。  
“怎么说呢，怎么可能说呢，怎么办呢”。他紧闭了干涩的眼睛又用力睁开。  
“你还真是被女人追惯了。约他出来啊”。  
可东海走到镜子前取笑自己，看自己目下那一层显明的血丝，几乎认定自己拿赫宰了无办法，绝无这个胆识和技术。李赫宰这个人的行为总会引发自己身体和头脑的过激反应，这个事实背后的原因似乎超过了李东海个人的理解范畴。智力是不够用了，头脑昏重，胸闷气短，这才意识到自己空腹一天需要补充营养。  
他又拽着空重的胃下楼去食堂，在拥挤和蒸汽腾雾中选取菜色，端着餐盘刚转身就被几个人迎面撞击，汤水洒了一地。他蹲下去按住跌落地面而清脆作响的不锈钢碗，抬头看清了已经擦身而过的那群人里为首的是昨晚一同玩耍的一个女孩，外套里甚至还穿着相同的淡黄色连衣裙，娇小却盛气凌人。他不用动用熬了一天夜的滞重大脑也能明白，这是那堆仰慕李赫宰的小团体耍的小动作来宣泄不满，正跟昨夜间赫宰走后他被嫉妒的陌生人错身撞击肩膀一样，同属的无聊。李东海觉得好笑，这些人玩的还是小时候那套School Bullying, 计策全无，效果奇差。脖子向两侧甩开熬夜后的酸胀，他把饭菜随意倒进了垃圾桶里，径自走到肇事者身后抬起一手来搭对方的肩膀，乘其不备地把手上的菜汁汤水都抹在了女孩的衣服上。他想，你要玩这套烂招，我也不怕与哙为伍。他听到女孩因此嫌弃地嚷叫，大概也起了玩心，凑到她跟前看着那张人畜无害的脸细细地讲，你怎么就是不承认自己不行。  
话出口的一刻倒是厌烦起李赫宰来，我跟你如何了就已经大庭广众地被迫树敌，陪他们玩最破落幼稚的游戏。  
他避开他们走出食堂，这才看到昨日那学弟在门口踱着步等他，拘谨地朝他笑，有抱歉的意味。东海只好跟他点头，边走边听他解释起来，说昨天那堆人里有人喜欢李赫宰两年多了，没有半点回应可能有点偏激。他看李东海脸上虚浮的假笑，继续分享道：自己跟几个gay蜜都试图接近过李赫宰，他一看就器大活好又性欲旺盛，气质又清冷，禁欲系的性瘾者最是来劲。  
李东海听到外人形容李赫宰怫然不悦，手指在裤兜里搅动起线头，沉着脸色东张西望起来。男孩接着讲：从来没有人成功过，到后来大家都开始怀疑李赫宰是不是不行，跟和尚一样自律。不过……，他靠近来诱导着东海仔细听，有人说以前在酒吧见过他很多不同的男友跟女友，跟他们一起时也还是未露笑容地冷若冰霜。李东海散着眼神听他最后的告诫：“我就是想让你当心，他其实在外面玩得挺大的”。  
冬日傍晚灰朦的冷紫色调下，李赫宰的影子仿佛就在远处，东海越过蒸汽热烟看到他跟那面容姣好的男人一起走在校园的古树下，未几那男人脚步停下了，手指勾起来抚摸他的侧脸，眼睛那样专注的亮起，直到嘴唇也凑了上去跟柔软一同碰触。李赫宰没有躲开也没有反应，只是下颌角上收紧。  
东海分不清眼前这是当下发生还是自己的白日梦境。握着兜里的手机只有无名火起，像被整蛊了一样的，自己对李赫宰来说只是习以为常的那些闲时调剂中的一个环节而已。今日从凌晨开始所介怀的种种，也不过是连续剧中用来辅助主角情感线发展的插曲。  
而也许自己该认真续写的是自己的故事。  
他匆忙告别了学弟，气到饱胀只疾步回寝，从高峰期人影攒动的电梯旁迈过，边急速攀爬边手指利索地跟可聊天的对象收发信息，并没反应过来自己这是受了刺激。正翻到来自那金发碧眼的留学生不久前的未读消息，李东海恢复聊骚以后两人倒是不时交谈，他出于礼貌地答话，只在对方试图约见的时候含糊其辞或者保持不语。对他并没有太大的感觉，虽然这是他睡的第一个男人，但是李东海很清楚那是因为他当时的模样像谁和谁的结合体。他看见那人最后的话，说今天要去初见的酒吧街，问他一起。  
李东海确定了脑子的确混沌不清，刚刚才想硬气现在又为了能故地重游而悦动，犯贱地想重温记忆。其实满腹躁郁自己也不可能坐得住。而且即使自己不去炒冷饭，怕是以后只要靠近那条酒吧街，都会想到李赫宰、甚至闻到他的气息吧。  
是真有些恨起来：这个他，尚未真实入驻我的生活，已开始占据起我大半的活动半径。


End file.
